helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~
|Last = Hello! Project 2007 Winter 2007 Winter Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2008 Winter 2008 Winter Tour }} Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ (Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th アニバーサリー大感謝祭〜ハロ☆プロ夏祭り〜) was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour, which was also held to commemorate the 10th anniversary of their formation. It ran from July 15 to July 29, 2007. The DVD of July 29 concert at Saitama Super Arena was released on October 17, 2007 and sold a total of 20,143 copies. Tracklist Disc 1= #OPENING #HELLO TO YOU ~Hello! Project 10 Shuunen Kinen Theme~ - Hello Pro Egg → Hello! Project #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Melon Kinenbi, v-u-den, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #VTR Eizou (Member Shoukai) (VTR映像(メンバー紹介); VTR Movie (Member Introductions)) #MC #Onna ni Sachi Are - Morning Musume #Massara Blue Jeans - ℃-ute #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #MC #Futari wa NS - Kira☆Pika #Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu Medley ##Koi☆Kana ##Happy☆彡 #Tanpopo - Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Niigaki Risa, Shibata Ayumi #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Satoda Mai, Ayaka #Unforgettable - Melon Kinenbi #MC #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL - Ongaku Gatas #MC #Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! - Kamei Eri, Saito Hitomi, Okada Yui, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Hagiwara Mai, Arihara Kanna #Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! - Takahashi Ai, Murata Megumi, Kumai Yurina, Umeda Erika #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - Michishige Sayumi, Otani Masae, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Tanaka Reina, Miyoshi Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! #MC #Kaze no Uwasa - THE Possible #DANCE & CHANCE - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Satoda Mai, Ayaka, Melon Kinenbi #Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba - Berryz Koubou #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu - ℃-ute #Ai ~Suite Room~ - v-u-den #LET'S LIVE! - Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, v-u-den, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #MC #Shining Itoshiki Anata - Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina #Furusato - Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako, Suzuki Airi, Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami, Muto Mika #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai - Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Korenaga Miki, Sawada Yuri, Akiyama Yurika, Hashimoto Aina, Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki #MC #Kanashimi Twilight - Morning Musume #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan - Morning Musume #Souda! We're ALIVE - Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute |-|Disc 2= #MC #The☆Peace! - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa (with Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #JUMP #MC #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru ;Bonus Footage #Tokuten Eizou (特典映像; Bonus Video} Featured Members *MCs ** **Yaguchi Mari *Morning Musume **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *v-u-den **Ishikawa Rika **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai **Arihara Kanna *THE Possible **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Akiyama Yurika **Ose Kaede **Okada Robin Shoko **Goto Yuki *Hello Pro Egg **1st Gen: Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, Aoki Erina, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri, Muto Mika, Furukawa Konatsu, Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Yutoku Ayumi, Kitahara Sayaka, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Ogawa Saki, Arai Manami **2nd Gen: Mano Erina, Komine Momoka **3rd Gen: Maeda Irori **4th Gen: Kikkawa Yuu ;Saitama Super Arena Special Guests"紺野復帰にモー娘。OGも来た! 豪華ハロプロ夏祭り" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2007-07-29. *Morning Musume OG **1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei **3rd Gen: Goto Maki **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Konno Asami *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka *Ongaku Gatas **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Ishikawa Rika **Satoda Mai **Konno Asami **Korenaga Miki **Noto Arisa **Mano Erina **Sengoku Minami **Sawada Yuri **Muto Mika Concert Schedule Trivia *Most of the cast was Wonderful Hearts, except for Melon Kinenbi and the Saitama Super Arena guests. *This was the first Hello! Project tour to feature Morning Musume 8th generation members Junjun and Linlin (who previously performed as a Hello Pro Egg member), and the first to feature Ongaku Gatas. *This was the last Hello! Project tour to feature THE Possible before they were transferred to in October. References External Links *Goods (Archived) *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2007 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:V-u-den Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2007 DVDs